1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for packaging and dispensing products, in particular fluid products.
2. Discussion of Background
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for packaging and applying a cosmetic or care product, that is to say a product as defined in the Council Directive 93/35/EEC of 14 Jun. 1993.
A particularly advantageous application of the invention relates to packaging and applying a liquid makeup formula, such as a lip gloss, mascara, nail varnish etc.
Products of this type are generally kept in a storage container equipped with a capping member which seals an open end of the container in order to keep the product airtight.
The product is applied using an applicator mounted on the end of a wand borne by the capping member so that when the container is closed, the applicator is immersed in the container, in contact with the product.
The applicators are often produced in comb or brush form, the application then being carried out by sliding the applicator, loaded with product, over an application surface.
The layer formed using this type of applicator may sometimes have grooves formed by the movement of the applicator relative to the application surface, during application of the product. Moreover, when the applicator is passed over the same place again in order to perfect the makeup, there is a tendency to wipe off the product deposited during the first application.
In order to alleviate this drawback, it has been proposed to equip the devices for packaging and applying products with an applicator comprising a rotating component, of the roller type, mounted rotationally on a wand borne by the member for capping the container.
This solution is advantageous in so far as it enables a more homogeneous deposition of the product to be obtained.
In this respect, reference should be made to French patent No. 02 16 283 which describes a cosmetic product distributor equipped with a rotating applicator.
In any case, whatever type of applicator is used, the containers are generally equipped with a wiping member used to wipe the applicator when it is extracted from the container in order to remove the excess product before application.
The wiping member is generally produced in the form of a narrowing of cross section at the open end of the container. When the applicator is of the roller type, the wiping member has a diameter less than that of the applicator. When the applicator is asymmetrical, the wiping member is flexible so as to follow the shape of the applicator when the latter crosses it.
It is in this way that French patent No. 02 16 283 proposes to equip the open end of the container with a wiping collar against which the rotating component rubs when it is taken out of the container.
Document DE 203 10 777 also proposes to equip the open end of a container with an applicator wiping member against which the applicator is rubbed when it is taken out of the container.
The applicator is formed, in this embodiment, from a disc whose rotational axis is perpendicular to the axis of the container and of the wand on which it is mounted. This type of applicator is used to draw a fine line using the edge of the disc. The wiping member is produced in the form of a cylinder with a circular cross section whose diameter is about equal to the diameter of the disc.
These wiping members make it possible to remove the surplus product present on the applicator in order to only keep on the applicator the dose to be applied.
According to the techniques described in the aforementioned documents, the wiping of a roller applicator is carried out by wiping portions of the applicator in contact with the wiping member.
However, when the roller applicator is mounted transversely relative to the axis of the container, during the wiping only the areas of the applicator that rub against the wiping member are wiped, so that it is not possible to wipe the whole periphery of the applicator.
Thus, after wiping, the applicator is no longer uniformly loaded.